Pieces of Akari
by ScarletDreamsForever
Summary: Akari loves the cook from the Sundae Inn- that is, until a young, hyper carpenter named Luke comes along. Will Akari realize her feelings or will she stay with the cook who broke her heart? RECENTLY UPDATED
1. Forgetting

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction ever on this site and I wanted to give it a shot. Its Harvest Moon- AkarixLuke- and rated T. Basically, the first chapter just introduces Akari and her feelings along with Luke's personality and his feelings. Thanks for taking the time to read this! Oh, and reviews are welcome too, so, review with tips or compliments! Thanks again!**

**Chapter 1**

**Forgetting**

How long is someone supposed to remember? They say that words wound worse than a sword- so true- and sweet words are forgotten easier than harsh words. So as he walked away, happily arm-in-arm with my so called friend, tears streamed down my face. They were tears of frustration and anger. How could I let him go? More importantly, how could_ he_ let _me_ go?! I stood there, in front of someone else's house, crying and hating him for all he's worth.

What I didn't realize was that someone was standing behind me. I spun around hurriedly and hastily wiped away my tears. Oh- it was only Luke, the carpenter's son.

"Hey Akari?" he said and yawned wildly. I forgot it was nearly midnight. "What are you doing out here? My dad sent me out because he heard noises…"

"O-oh, I'm sorry…" I answered and shook a little. I was cold- perfect- on top of everything else that was happening.

"Hey," he said. Great- he must've realized by now. "Were you crying? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answered flatly. Why should he care? And I certainly wasn't going to tell him that Chase broke-up with me. No, he wasn't hot-headed but he did care somewhat, even if it was none of his business.

"Alright then, if you don't want to tell me…" he said and I spun around.

I gave him a toxic glare and snapped, "You're such an _idiot_! You don't even care, whatever! You leave me alone!" and then- without warning- I slapped him.

He staggered backwards with a hurt look in his eyes. He rubbed his cheek. I looked at him, I was shocked! Why did I slap him? I guess I was just mad at myself for the incident with Chase. Still, the boy looked hurt and confused.

"I- Luke! I didn't mean it. Gosh!" Why was I being so mean? I started to run away and ignored my name being called back towards him.

While I was almost out of ear-shot I heard him yell, "Look, I don't know what I did to make you mad but you're right, I am an idiot!"

Why did he say that? Just because I called him one didn't mean I meant it. But he was; he was the biggest idiot I've ever seen! He tripped over things and laughed a little too much. His bandana is stupid and he was so clueless! What was I saying? I was in no position to make fun of him- I carried more flaws then anyone on the island!

I ran back to my house and didn't look back. I then sprinted to my bed and threw off my clothes- leaving only my undergarments on. I was tired of everyone-no, that was a lie- I was tired of myself. There was nothing I could do. I told myself not to cry anymore and I didn't. I couldn't forget his words. He said I was ugly when I cried, and I was. I was ugly all the time.

I dreamed restlessly and the image of Luke's saddened face shot through my mind a little too frequently. I couldn't get him out of my mind. Surly this was only an effect of him being the first person by my side after the breakup. I convinced myself that that was the only reason. Still- I needed to apologize.

I woke and heard a knock at my door. I got up- a mistake I will soon regret- and opened the door. I then realized I wasn't wearing anything besides shorts and a bra.

I shut the door on whoever was standing at my door and quickly clothed myself.

I reopened the door and to my surprise Luke was standing there. He had a stricken look on his face. Honey was spilled all over his shirt and his smile faded.

"Umm," he stuttered, "I brought you some honey. I figured you would accept my apology from yesterday. Too bad it's spilled all over me huh?!" he then smiled. Why was he being so nice? That made me angry- but why?

"You don't even care? I slapped you and now your clothes are ruined…" I replied. He was acting to calm! Well, that's Luke for you!

"Yeah," he shrugged, "I get grief from my dad all the time, and it's no big deal! Plus, I was bound to get my clothes dirty not to long after this. Want to go get some more?"

I smiled slightly. "Uh- sure…"

He smiled brightly. Wow… then again, maybe I did need some cheering up. Little did I know, I'd eventually be oh-so-very wrong.

**Thanks for reading! Akari and Luke's relationship didn't really develope in this chapter so if you were a bit disapointed, I promise the next chapter will fill the hole! Review and comment please! Its very appriciated!!! The next chapter will be coming soon, I promise. **


	2. Problems with Life

**Alright, here is Chapter 2- Problems with Life. Akari seems very, err, angry? I'm not sure what the right word to use is. Well, she makes the story more "dramatic" I suppose. Anyway, enjoy!!!!**

Luke led me to Waffle Town. Ah- he knew me so well. Waffle Town was my favorite place to be on all of Waffle Island! All of the shops were open most of the time and all of my friends came here at least twice a day.

"Hey!" Luke said, pointing towards the Sundae Inn. "Let's see if they have some honey there!"

I bit my lip. The Sundae Inn? That was where Chase worked. "Uh, Luke, could we maybe, I dunno, _not _go into the Sundae Inn? Or, better yet, why don't you just bring out the honey and we could go somewhere else- like- your place?"

I could tell he was thinking it over. It wasn't that hard of a question but, knowing Luke, he wasn't the 'sharpest tool in the shed.' He then shook his head and my heart sank. "Nah, Bo and pops will be there and they aren't any fun! Besides, you'll get to see your boyfriend!"

I cringed at the thought of Chase. I violently shook my head 'no' but Luke insisted on a good time and brought me into the Inn, or should I say, _dragged me by the hand_ into the Inn.

When we entered, the smell of cookies and cakes wafted into my nose. Ah- such sweet aromas! But they soon turned foul as I heard Chase's voice. That voice… I wanted to scream at him and punch Luke so hard his nose would break into tiny pieces, but I restrained myself. Maybe being with Luke would take some tension away? He was usually rather good at that.

"Hello!" a girl in a fluffy pink dress said as she bounced over to us happily. "Table for two? Alrighty then!"

We were seated and the girl, Maya, took out a pen and paper to write our orders with. However, Luke had other ideas. "Maya, you are an awesome waitress but I think Akari would prefer Chase."

Maya gave him an odd look and I shook my head again and Maya smiled. "Uh, Chase is busy, sorry Luke…"

Then Colleen, Maya's mother and the owner of the inn called out, "Sweetie! Chase isn't busy! What the customer wants, the customer gets!"

I bit my lip and Luke smiled triumphantly. Maya looked defeated and she whispered so only I could hear, "I'm sorry…"

Chase stalked over to us and we locked eyes. He put on a sly grin and said, "Luke, Akari, what can I get you two love birds?" then he whispered to me, "You bounce back fast! Too bad he's an idiot!"

I scowled and Luke laughed. "We aren't together Chase! You should know, and don't worry, I won't steal your girlfriend!"

"G-girlfriend?!" Chase spluttered. Luke looked confused.

"Yeah, Akari's your girlfriend isn't she?"

"Luke, maybe now isn't the best time to be here…" I said quietly and started to get up and leave.

"Akari and I broke up last night. Surly she would've told you before dating you! Didn't you think it was odd that she was on a date with you while she still had a boyfriend? You are the biggest idiot I've ever met!"

Luke laughed. I didn't find that very funny. Why did he? He then noticed the look on my face and stopped. "Akari," he started, "I'm really sorry… I-I didn't know…"

"It's fine," I answered but didn't look him or Chase in the eye, "I don't really even care. Ch-chase, I would like some banana p-pudding."

Luke looked somewhat concerned but ordered nevertheless. "Alright, bring some of your finest honey! Oh, and two spoons! I sort of… spilled honey for Akari on myself this morning…"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Of course you did. It will be right up." He stalked off.

After a few minutes I saw something I wish I never did. Chase was bringing out our food and set it on our table- or should I say, set _Luke's _food on our table. He then took a scoop of honey on one of the two spoons and held it up in the air.

"Well Akari, I think some honey would go nice with your pudding," he said and then he did something terrible, "I particularly don't enjoy the smell of pudding so here, I won't make you suffer." And then he stuck the sticky spoon filled with honey on my nose!

"Then again, I wonder if pudding would make a good hat?" he said and attempted to put the bowl of banana pudding on my head. This time, Luke stopped him.

"What are you doing Chase?!" he exclaimed angrily. "Akari has to pay for that! You better let her eat it!"

"Very well," Chase said, putting the pudding down and slowly sliding it across the table towards me. "Eat your heart out Akari!"

He then pulled Maya towards him and kissed her! Right on the mouth! Obviously it was to make me jealous, and obviously, I was getting upset. If you've ever been upset you know you do pretty stupid things sometimes. And in my case, I did just that- I decided to fight fire with fire.

I grabbed Luke's shirt from across the table and kissed him right on the mouth just like Chase had done. His eyes were wide and they suddenly shut tight. He grabbed my back and pulled me closer to him. Why? He wanted to help, and it was a pretty convincing kiss but it seemed so- real….

We released and I was relieved that Chase had a look of horror on his face. I got up, took the pudding in one hand and answered, "Yeah, I do bounce back fast! And now it's your turn to eat your heart out!" I dumped the pudding on top of his head and walked out of the inn without a single word to Luke.

I then sat down by a tree near the inn and buried my face in my knees. I refused to cry! But it's times like this when you know it's normal. Luke came rushing out of the inn and walked over towards me.

"Hey," he said and sat down beside me.

"Sorry," I said quickly. Maybe he would get it and leave me alone. No, I didn't necessarily want him to leave me alone but I didn't want to discuss the event that took place a mere two minutes ago.

Of course, since he's Luke, he isn't one to take a hint. To my reluctance he answered, "What was that back there? I'm your friend, n-not anything else right?"

"Are you scared or something?" I asked. A smirk was forming on my lips.

"N-no. I'm just a bit sh-shaken." He answered and his face turned beat red.

I looked at him suspiciously and decided that the boy with the bandana needed to be left alone. "Look, what happened was just my anger thinking ahead of my brain so stop worrying. And, I got to go… thanks for lunch, although I didn't eat any…"

"Wait!" he called as I stood up.

"Yeah?" I answered.

He looked me in the eyes and asked a question I did not wish to answer. "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

**Ooh, the tough question! I know the chapters are kind of short, but I can get a lot of chapters out faster that way so you aren't all waiting. Review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear anything you've got to throw at me!**


	3. Luke's Point of View

**I would just like to say, thank you to my first review ever by Gingersplash! Oh, and all the people who added this story on their watch list. You guys made my day! Anyway, here is another chapter. This is told from Luke's perspective so enjoy!**

Obviously, I scared her. Why am I so stupid? Never in my life would I have asked that much of a girl, or anyone for that matter. She just stared at me with a stunned expression on her face.

"Never mind," I said after an awkward pause. Things weren't going to well for her and I was in the hot-seat now too. Why would she kiss me like that? It was fake, even I could figure that out, but something about it was kind of natural…

I shrugged the thought off and watched her walk away. Her body… wait! What was I about to think? Now, all of a sudden, just because one little thing happened, I'm about to think of Akari as a girlfriend?! I barely thought of her as a girl before now! Well that wasn't entirely true, I remember nights where I would think about her and Chase. They weren't meant to be, which proved my point today. But still, she obviously still likes him enough- enough to make her kiss me and make him jealous.

Then, I ruin it and ask her if she thinks I'm an idiot! Of course I am! I always have been! She would never say if it I asked her sincerely but she says it other times. Why do I even care what she thinks? Sure she's my friend, although she's awful mean to me sometimes.

I was seriously about to throw that in her face? I didn't care that she was mean! It wasn't intentional. My emotions run high, and sometimes it makes me seem bipolar. But I don't mean it... And I do tell that to people a lot.

I walked slowly back to my house and opened the door. My dad, Dale, was standing there with a worried expression on his face. It wasn't because I was missing; it was because I wasn't there to get business done.

"Luke!" he said and I smiled sheepishly. "Where have you been?!"

"Out with Akari, why?" I answered. Stupid! I knew why! I always knew why! But I didn't know why he didn't care about me! My stupid behavior got me again…

"You weren't here for all the customers! We were flooded today and you, you were out having fun!" he answered. His harsh tone never seemed to bother me, yet somehow it did today. I ignored him and disobeyed him so I wouldn't have to hurt.

"You know what dad?!" I said, my voice rising with the anger building in my chest.

I couldn't control myself, I never yelled like that at him, not once, not ever! I accepted his punishments and kept my mouth shut for the most part.

"What Luke?" he asked. His eyes bore through me like acid.

I couldn't lie; I never prided myself in being mean or rude or anything that made people unhappy. It was just who I was. I sighed, giving the worthless fight up.

"Nothing dad, I'm sorry."

"Luke," he said, sighing heavily, "I suppose I was a bit harsh to you. You deserve to have fun too. Forgive me."

And of course I did. "Alright pops! So…" and I was cut off.

"You and Akari huh?" he said and I felt my face get hot. "I saw you left with some honey, apparently you tripped?" He was looking at my shirt. I had a huge honey stain and if he didn't notice that, it had to have been the fact that my shirt was glued to my body from the stickyness.

"Yeah, well, she slammed the door on me…" I then felt my face get even hotter. The details were a blur but she wasn't, I still can't believe it, she wasn't wearing any top.

"Why is that happy news?" Dale asked.

He could tell my face was red. Great, just what I needed. I hadn't really thought ahead. I never did anyway…

"It isn't," I said and I could tell I was about to ramble. I always did when I was nervous, embarrassed or when I was lying. "Why would you think it was? You, you think I _like_ having my shirt sticky? Wow, I'm sure you do because you know me and…"

"Luke, what did you see?" he asked.

Shoot! He always knew!

"Nothing…" I muttered and started to make a run for it.

Maybe Bo was out and I could hide behind him! Not likely, I was too tall for him. But, like I said before, I never think ahead and I jetted towards the door as fast as I could.

Then my dad grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and put me back down. "Luke, you better tell me what happened right now!" His voice was so serious. I did love my dad but why did he care about my life? He never did unless it would prevent me from working.

I sighed in defeat. I hate lying, it doesn't feel good and it eats you alive. "Pops, sit down…" I needed to sound mature for this conversation.

"Um, alright. It must be serious since you're trying to sound adult…" he answered and sat down.

I bit my lip nervously. How was I going to tell him? I had a hard time even telling myself! I didn't even know why I felt that way about Akari. She was my friend! I don't even know what this feeling is!

I started to pace back and forth. "Uh dad? I was just, uh, going to Akari's house with the honey and she opened the door and… and… well everything's fine she smiled at me before closing the door right in my face and spilling the honey all over my shirt and I laughed and she laughed and… I… uh… laughed…"

That was horrible! My dad just stared at me with a blank expression. He knew I was lying, I knew I was lying; probably everyone on the face of the earth knew I was lying.

"Alright fine!" I had to give in. It was eating me alive! "I saw Akari's chest!"

I closed my eyes and when I reopened them; my dad was staring at me with his mouth wide open. "Uh, son? Is-is something going on with you and Akari?"

"N-no! No way! Akari and I are still friends…" I trailed off when a question suddenly hit my mind. Without thinking, I asked it, "Do I l-love Akari?"

"NO!" my dad answered and he practically shouted. I staggered backwards and tripped over the coffee table. I stood up and shot my dad an annoyed look. "Son, it is normal for someone your age to feel that way towards a girl. Wait, you didn't feel anything did you?"

"Well," I said and my dad put his face in his hands, "Not at first. It didn't hit me until- until a few hours ago… Dad? Am I in love with A-akari?"

"No, look, I know that maybe you haven't felt what 'love' is, but what your mother and I had was love. I am fairly certain what you felt isn't that. I'm sure if you saw Kathy, Selena, or even Renee, you'd feel the same."

"Selena? She's…" I said and found myself blushing; imagining her in Akari's position.

"Luke, do you think Selena is- err, attractive?"

"Um, yeah but I'd never date her! She's a little bratty, sorta like Luna but taller and better looking," I answered. Hopefully, my dad wouldn't take that as hard as he did when I was talking about Akari.

"Well, why not Kathy?"

"Um, pops… Why are you trying to set me up with other girls on the island?" I asked. My dad was sure acting weird…

"Son, I just want you to know that other girls on the island care about you," he said. Care about me? Since when?!

"Yeah… Wait- I never said Akari loved me!" I shouted back in defense.

She hadn't said she loved me but… she kissed me… But it was fake- right? Sure, I had kissed her back, passionately and hungrily, but it was only for show… Only to show Chase that I cared for her… Only to show Chase that I could be with a girl like Akari. But I couldn't… could I?

"Sometimes it's what she doesn't say that means the most," he finished and stood up and walked back to the front of the shop. Wow, he knew I wasn't the 'smartest tool in the shed', why throw a metaphor at me now?!

Ugh! Life was so confusing! Akari doesn't love me and I don't love Akari! It's as simple as that! If only I had a real kiss; then maybe I could compare the two and see if Akari and I are in... love…

**Oh Luke, oblivious Luke... I liked this chapter. Just because I got to write as Luke's thoughts and actions. It was fun, and meant to sound sort of stupid. But review and tell me what you think! Thanks again to all who are reading! The next chapter will be very soon. I'll be able to write it after I go to a birthday party tonight!**


	4. A Hard Truth

**I sort of left you on a cliffhanger with Luke's ending statement in Chapter 3. But, I assure you, this chapter will fill that gap! Thanks to those who are commenting and viewing this! Review if you liked it or even if you didn't! Thanks so much! And I'll stop rambling now so you can enjoy!**

I hadn't seen Luke for ages! Normally, he would stop and say "hi" to me or I would see him out heartily doing his job and antagonizing Bo. Now, ever since I kissed him, things were different. Of course, I hadn't meant it in the slightest- yet, somehow, it felt as though I had.

No, that couldn't be it! This constant battle with myself was driving me crazy! I _had _to apologize to the poor boy!

I held my breath and rapped on the door of Dale's Carpentry with my knuckles. Oops, I had forgotten they weren't open at eight-thirty in the morning… I started to walk away when Dale opened the door slightly. I could only see half of his face because the door was creaked open no more than slightly, but I could tell that the room was completely dark.

"Sorry, Mr. Dale, sir," I muttered my usual embarrassed apology.

"Humph," Dale grunted. Obviously, he wasn't a morning person. "Come in… we aren't open yet but you are our best costumer."

"Thank you but I'm not here to buy anything," I said earnestly.

Dale looked confused. Wonderful, I assumed Luke hadn't told his father the whole truth about what went on in the Sundae Inn. "I'm here to see Luke."

Dale opened the door a bit more and muttered, "Luke isn't here right now… I'm sorry… I'll tell him you stopped by."

Great, where could that boy possibly be?! "Well, do you know where he is?"

Dale gruffly whispered something about the fact that he had no idea where Luke was under his breath.

I gave up… "Alright, well, thanks anyway…"

I had to find him! It was _killing _me! As I walked down the paved dirt road, my thoughts were turned to what happened a week ago. I kissed Luke! _Luke_! The carpenter's high-energy son! Yes, it was to get back at Chase for breaking my heart but still- Luke?! And it felt so real… His lips were so sweet and wonderful but he was my friend to say the least! I've never, ever been in love with him!

I was smoothing things over in my mind when I stumbled across something, or should I say _someone._ Yes, I had found Luke, but he was tightly wrapped around the bar's dancer, Selena. Selena?! She was stubborn and a brat and definitely not for Luke!

"Luke?!" I said in a shocked tone, cocking my head to one side in confusion.

He stopped chewing off Selena's face and looked at me, utterly mortified. "A-akari?!"

"Lukey, who is she?" Selena asked and she ran her golden ringed fingers down his chest.

"My friend… Umm, Akari, this is Selena," Luke said and he took Selena's hand and stood up.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming at them both. "Nice… to… meet… you…" I said through clenched teeth.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Luke asked.

As if he didn't know! Well, he probably didn't but it wasn't like he owned Waffle Town!

"I was just, uh, going to get a bite to eat at the Sundae Inn…" I said and started to walk towards the door of the Inn. If you've ever been in an awkward situation involving a supposed couple, then you know how hard it is to try and keep a straight face while attempting to ignore them. Selena gave me a sneer and waved curtly at me.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" Luke called and I spun around.

"Why?" I yelled back. I could feel anger rising up in my throat and it swelled as I tried to fight back unwanted tears. "Aren't you having fun eating off your new girlfriend's face?"

His topaz cat-like eyes grew wide. "Girlfriend?"

"Oh, wait- I meant soul mate!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and ran into the Sundae Inn and straight for Kathy's sympathetic hug.

She embraced me with open arms and let me cry silently into her shoulder. She was my best friend and my comforter.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? I haven't seen you cry in ages!" Kathy asked and she rubbed my back with her hand.

I sniffed and said with a muffled voice from hiding my face in Kathy's shoulder, "I _hate _Luke!"

"Luke? Dale's son? _That _Luke?" Kathy asked. She had a hint of humor hidden in her concerned voice.

I nodded and cried even harder as the image of Luke and Selena passed through my mind. Why was I crying so hard? Why did I even care if Luke was playing tonsil hockey with someone else? It's not like I actually cared! But I did- and that was the problem…

"Why do you care?"

"I'm not sure… I just do! But I don't anymore and I don't care if I ever see that idiot again!" I yelled.

Kathy's eyes grew wide. "It's alright to be mad, but could you maybe be mad when you aren't by my ear."

"Sorry," I said and released her and wiped my tear filled eyes. "I'm fine now…"

"Really?" Kathy said and put one hand on my shoulder.

I could feel the tears coming again and I fought them back with all the strength I had left.

"No…" I muttered and looked out the window where Selena was cooing over Luke and, to my surprise, he was fighting her back.

He looked horribly sad and upset. Why? He got the girl in the end… didn't he? Unless, that girl is me?! No, if we were meant to be, it wouldn't be this painful.

"What's going on with you two?" Kathy asked and I looked back at her before sitting down in one of the restaurant chairs.

I poured out my heart to her and she just sat in shock. "You and Luke kissed? I think you've got a bad case of love sickness. The diagnoses, and I'm no doctor, is talking to him about it."

"I tried, but interrupted him and Miss. Flirts-a-lot!" I said and let my head drop onto the table in sheer misery.

Luke and I weren't meant to be… I couldn't help myself, Luke, his sunny persona and strong physique. The way he smiled at me and everyone else for that matter. His eyes that were filled with goofiness and his complete aloofness to the world that in itself was intriguing. His innocence about everything that made him come off as childish but in a way that was rather appealing. What was I saying?! I wasn't falling in love with Luke- was I?

"Umm, Akari?" Kathy said and brought me back to reality. I guess I was daydreaming. I lifted my head from the table and looked out the window with a solemn look on my face. "Are you okay?"

"No, Kathy, I don't think I am!" I answered flatly.

"I think someone fell head over heels for the idiot carpenter…" Kathy said and shook her head.

Yes, she was used to my supposed many 'loves.' I never actually said I loved Luke though.

"I didn't…" I said with the same flat tone.

"Well, here's your chance to make a move if you are in love with him…" Kathy said and I whipped my head around.

Yes, Luke had entered the Inn with an apologetic look on his face. His lips and pretty much everywhere between the tip of his nose and his neck were covered in smeared, bright red lipstick.

"Akari, can you come with me?" Luke asked.

My gaze hardened, I was not about to accept his apology. Not after what he did to me- or, what he did to himself.

"No," I answered shortly. I turned my head and Kathy just looked at us with confused expressions.

She supposedly thought I loved him, he supposedly didn't love Selena, and I was having a battle within myself about what to feel.

"Please?" he said. His topaz eyes were drenched in a pleading expression and I stifled a laugh. I

was horribly upset with him, but how could I be? He wasn't one to stay mad at for more than a half an hour at most!

"Fine, but I'm still mad at you," I said and got up to leave.

Kathy mouthed 'good luck' to me and I smiled weakly at her. I followed Luke down to the beach in Waffle Town and was surprised to discover a small area that looked like a miniature island paradise.

It had elegantly designed chairs- definitely made of the finest wood around and something I had never seen at Dale's. Palm trees shaded everything and there was a miniature refrigerator in the middle of all the chairs.

"Welcome to paradise, Luke style!" Luke exclaimed and ran over to his mini taste of real paradise.

"Luke, this is amazing!" I said despite my anger at him. It truly was amazing though!

"Yeah, I made it myself. I come down here when I'm upset or when pops is in one of his 'moods'." Luke answered and sat down in one of the chairs before propping his feet up on the miniature fridge.

"Why are you showing it to me?" I asked as I folded back one of the palm branches, revealing a small table with pictures of himself, Bo, Dale, a woman I've never seen before and, to my surprise, myself.

"Um," Luke said and then grabbed my arm before I had a chance to ask what I was doing in his secret 'gallery'. "I'm still furnishing in there…"

"Looks pretty furnished to me, Whoa!" I was cut off by Luke pulling me into a hug. There I was, standing on the beach, getting a romantic hug from Luke… I was shocked so I just stood there, paralyzed.

"I'm sorry," Luke said. His face had turned a deep red, "I'm sorry f-for everything… Selena and I aren't an item. My pops set me up with her so I could… uh, never mind."

"You didn't have to hug me! A simple 'I'm sorry' would've been fine," I answered, slightly annoyed. My annoyed look turned soft and I said, "I'm sorry too. I guess I put you through a lot of emotional distress, kissing you and all…"

"Oh, I-I forgot about that…" Luke answered.

I knew he was lying. I raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed in defeat. "Alright I didn't. But at least we're friends now, right?"

"The best!" I agreed and smiled at him. Of course, I'm an over-emotional wreck so I walked over to him and placed one hand on him chest. Why? I'm not entirely sure.

"Uh, Akari?" he said and I yanked his shirt so hard down towards my face that I could feel his breath against my cheeks. I blushed and released him. Was I really going to kiss him again?

"Sorry, I was just, uh…" I trailed off, completely at a loss of what to say.

"We aren't going to be friends who kiss each other right? That's not very, uh, friendly…" Luke said and there was an awkward pause.

"Of course not and for your information, I wasn't going to kiss you," I said and turned on my heel to walk away, fully aware of the pink hue resting on my cheeks.

But for my own information, I _wanted _to kiss him.

**Oh you sly dog Akari! I wanted this chapter to sort of set up Akari's "feelings". Whatever feelings those may be... And using Selena was the best way to do it since she and Luke are rivals in Animal Parade. And I am not a supporter of Seluke (selenaxluke) in the slightest. Haha, hope you enjoyed this! More to come soon, I promise! Tell me what you thought! Please? Luke will give you a cookie if you do!**


	5. Tragic Accidents

**Before I start, let me just say this chapter may be gross to some. SOOO, if you don't like blood, don't read this chapter! You have been warned! Enjoy!!! xD**

Luke woke up very early one morning from a dream that he could've gone his whole life not dreaming. However, he got up and stepped on the hardwood floor rather loudly. The floor creaked from underneath him and he whispered, "Shut up floor!" before tiptoeing down the stairs.

He made it out the door of the shop with success and sprinted to the shed at the back of their house. It held all of the wood they used to make furniture, which meant it held the shops most valuable wood. It was also the wood Luke used to create the beautiful chairs that were in his island dream land.

"Here we go," Luke whispered to himself as he picked up a rather large piece of wood. He wasn't supposed to be taking wood out of the shed but he was Luke, and he was mischievous.

He tried to carry it into the workshop in an attempt to make himself something nice and before he knew it, he reached the front door of the house. Without realizing it, he walked face first into the large, heavy, and tough piece of wood.

"Oh goddess!" he exclaimed and he dropped the wood to feel his nose, which he was sure it shattered. In doing so, the wood landed on his foot and he yelped in pain.

Dale ran outside quickly and saw Luke. He was on his knees with his hands placed firmly on the ground. He was coughing up blood which was issuing from his mouth as well as his nose. "Luke! What the hell are you doing?!"

Luke smiled up at him sheepishly and tried to stand. However, because the wood had broken his foot, as well as his nose, he collapsed in a heap once more. "BO!" Dale screamed frantically and Bo ran up to assist them.

"Goddess, that's got to hurt!" Bo exclaimed.

"You think?" Luke said sarcastically, cupping one of his gloved hands underneath his nose.

"Let's get him to the clinic!" Dale said and he and Bo reached for Luke's underarms and pulled him up. They speed walked him to the clinic and shouted for Dr. Jin or Irene.

Jin walked over to them, remaining completely calm. He sighed as he hoisted Luke onto one of the metal rimmed, white sheeted, hospital beds.

"Dang guys, you're acting like I broke my neck or something!"

"You certainly weren't being careful!" Dale said in an angry voice. Yes, it was Luke and yes, he should've been used to it by now but he wasn't.

"Hey Luke, I called Akari and she's on her way!" Bo said and Luke blushed, although it was hard to tell with all the blood streaming down his face.

"Here, put his on your nose, it'll stop the bleeding," Jin said and Luke applied the cold towel to his nose.

It felt so good and he could feel the warm blood soaking up in it.

"LUKE!" I called and I rushed into the little white walled room and up to his bedside. Ugh, he looked terrible! Bo said he broke his nose and probably both of his feet but the x-rays weren't in yet.

"Hey, Akari!" he said and I had to laugh. The wet towel was pressed against his nose so hard that it distorted his voice.

"I'll leave you two alone," Dale said in his same gruff voice before leaving with Bo and Dr. Jin.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, shaking my head.

"I was thinking that I could make you something nice," Luke answered and I blushed. He went through all that trouble for me?

"Why?"

"Because, you're my friend and I," he started but was cut off buy a coughing fit. Blood splattered everywhere and I jumped back in shock.

"Oh my goddess! Luke, you're really hurt!" I exclaimed. Wow, like I hadn't noticed _that_ before! However, he looked miserable and I felt bad for him.

"Yeah, I'm used to it though…" he said and then laughed. "Do you think Dr. Jin will give me a new bedspread?"

"I dunno, want me to ask him for you?" It was the least I could do!

"Nah…" he answered and leaned back on his pillows. "You know, being sick sucks! Err, being hurt sucks!"

"You are practically sick and I know," I said and leaned my head on his chest. He was breathing heavily and I placed my hand on his chest, next to my cheek, and ran it back and forth, across his chest, in an attempt to relax him.

"That feels… nice…" Luke whispered and then said, "You might want to get off of me for a second."

"Why?" I asked but shot up immediately.

"Because I think I'm gunna," he was cut off by an incredibly loud sneeze. Blood shot from his broken nose and he wiped it gingerly. "Damn!" he said and cursed under his breath for a minute or two.

"I'm getting Jin," I decided finally.

I wasn't going to let Luke sit in his own blood. Plus, he was coughing and sneezing like crazy so I figured it'd be good. "Dr. Jin?" I said as I approached him in his office.

He had a quaint little office that had pictures of himself and Irene along with another lady I had never seen before. Books lined the shelves and papers were scattered everywhere. It was a bit of a mess but cute all the same.

"Hmm?" he said, not looking up at me. He was watching the computer screen with x-rays that I assumed to be Luke's.

"Luke isn't doing very well," I said and he stood up.

"What do you mean?" he asked and pushed his rectangular glasses farther up his face.

"I mean, like, coughing and sneezing blood!" I answered and grabbed his arm before practically dragging him to Luke's bedside.

Jin looked appalled and disgusted at the same time. "Luke? Are you, erm, doing alright?"

"If this is normal, than yeah…" Luke answered pulling his now red shirt off his body and then letting it smack down against his chest again.

"We're going to need to hook you up to an I.V. so you can get more blood in your reckless body," Jin said and wrote something down on a clipboard in his hand.

"B-but, I'm fine!" Luke croaked. He had finally hit it, he had lost enough blood to weaken himself.

I bit my lip. I couldn't stand here and watch him die! "J-jin," I started shakily. "Do you think that m-maybe I-I could talk to Luke in p-p-private?"

"Sure, but make it quick," Jin answered shortly and stalked out of the room. Gosh, somebody was irritable today!

"What's wrong Akari?" Luke whispered and my heart sank.

I had held it in for this long. I hadn't cried in front of him- not once, not ever. But now, now that he was helplessly in front of me, I had to. I was weak… Luke, my idiotic, sunny, always happy-go-lucky friend, was becoming the downfall of my emotions. And why- well, I'm not entirely sure…

"I-I'm scared that something b-bad is going to h-happen," I whispered. I sounded like a little girl who was scared of her first day of school, or the pre-teen who was trying to muster up the courage to ask someone to the dance.

"Wait, you're scared that something bad is going to happen to _me_?" he repeated. Damn, he made this so complicated!

"Of course Luke! I-I," I answered but my voice got caught in mid-sentence.

I couldn't say it; I couldn't say anything to him right now. So I just bent down and rapped my arms around his neck in a trembling hug. My pathetic behavior had broken me down and made me one of those emotionally scarred girls. The girls who cried whenever their love denied them, the girls who loved stronger than anyone else but also hated stronger. It was almost pathetic, and I hated myself for thinking like that, but it was true. I was human- I am human- and being human means wanting things.

No, I didn't want Luke, I needed Luke. I desperately needed him.

I kissed him to fill the void Chase left; I kissed him because I_ needed_ to. I'm hugging him because I _need _to. And yes, I sound pathetic and horribly love struck but I realize now that I…

"Akari, you need to leave now. Say goodbye," Jin had entered the room and was leaning against the doorway with a very annoyed expression.

I released Luke. "Good luck," I said and walked out the door.

But not before giving Jin a slight glare. He shook his head at me as I walked out into the waiting room. Dale and Bo had left so I was alone. I picked up one of the magazines sitting on the table and sat down- trying rather hard to listen what Jin was telling Luke and look casual all at the same time.

I could hear him talking in a low voice. "Alright Luke, we're just going to hook you up to some I.V.'s and then we're going to put you asleep while we mend the broken bones in your nose and foot," Jin explained calmly.

I had never broken a bone before and mending it sounded very painful!

I could hear Luke sneezing. "Sorry," he apologized. "I guess there's just a lot of dry blood up there…"

"No matter," Jin said with a stiff voice. "Hold out your arm."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to stick a needle in it to give you more blood!" Jin shouted angrily.

I jumped a little. Straining my ears to hear someone whisper and then have them scream is sort of unsuspecting.

I sat there and listened to them for what seemed like hours and finally, after everything, the room went silent. Luke... was undergoing surgery.

**Poor Luke... Sorry if that chapter was a bit gross for some, but hey, I had to add something new. Akari is realizing her feelings by this point, but the story isn't over yet. There are still more ways to make this story, err, better so-to-say. Now that I proofread this chapter, its kind of... odd... that Dale and Bo didn't stay to support Luke. I'm going to cover that momentary flaw with the following summary. Luke was hurt so many times that Dale and Bo were tired of waiting around. Sounds cruel, but I bet its the truth. Anyway, review if you liked it/didn't and thanks to all who are reading!!! You guys are awesome!**


	6. Candace's Surprise

**Next Chapter! Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, added this to their watchlist, or are just reading it! It makes me feel... well, special in a way. Just 'cause you all took the time to read it! It sounds sappy, so you know what I mean right? Right. Okay, onto the next chapter!**

It was around a week or two since Luke had had surgery and he was recovering smoothly. It didn't seem smooth to him though. Having a broken foot was killing him! He couldn't work and he could hardly get any energy out. And on top of that, he had to wear a white strip across the bridge of his nose to keep the bones together. It looked somewhat ridiculous but also very, uh, intriguing.

"Hey you," I said one morning as I popped into Dale's Carpentry. It was becoming one of my usual stops these days.

"Yo," he answered and looked up at me.

He was sitting in their family room with his leg propped up on two pillows and he was watching Ellie's news broadcast.

"How's it going?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

I was still guilty from slapping him, dumping honey on him, kissing him, yelling at him, and breaking his nose and foot.

"Well, it's going… Goddess I hate not being able to do anything!" He yelled and slammed his hands on the table where his leg was propped up.

"Calm down, I brought you something," I said and walked over to him.

"A present? Why?" he asked as he feverishly tore off the yellow and pink wrapping paper. "Mayonnaise?" He inspected the bottle with a puzzled expression. I bit my lip, afraid he wouldn't like it. "Wow! Thanks Akari! I love it!"

"Really? Phew, Renee told me you did so I bought some for you," I said and sighed heavily.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" he exclaimed and hugged me happily. I had never seen someone so happy about a condiment!

"You're, uh, welcome," I answered and he released me quickly. I looked him in the eyes with a needy expression. I wanted to jump on top of him and kiss him desperately and wonderfully. I needed to feel the taste of his sweet lips again.

I swallowed hard, trying to shake off the image in my mind. The urge was becoming irresistible. _He _was becoming irresistible. And I was disgusted with myself for acting so needy around him.

"Akari?" he said and brought me back to reality.

"S-sorry…" I muttered and looked away. Hopefully, he wouldn't see me blushing.

Then without warning, I jumped on him and pinned him to the couch. My eyes grew wide. What was I doing?! I certainly had more self-control than that! Didn't I?

"A-Akari?" he stuttered.

I practically saddled him like I would a horse and I placed my hands on his chest to feel his heartbeat. Then, I started to cry like a small child. The tears streaming down my face burned with a mixture of stupidity, sadness, and a deeply cut broken heart.

"Are you okay?" he asked nervously.

"N-no, I'm not! Luke, I almost lost you! I-I almost lost this!" I said hysterically and pointed to his heart. His life, I almost lost his life!

"Akari, it was just a few broken bones…"

"You didn't see yourself! You were covered in blood and your face had no color in it! I couldn't handle that…" I was breathing heavily, trying to calm myself down. Luke- the emotional downfall of my life.

"I'm fine now…" Luke muttered and sat up before taking my hands into his and squeezing them tightly.

I shook my head and stood up. "I'm sorry, I've got to go."

"Wait!" he called and didn't let go of my arm. I turned around and he hugged me tightly before whispering, "It'll take a lot more to wipe me out."

I laughed and snuggled closer to him, placing my ear against his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. I wondered then what would happen now. I hadn't exactly told him how I felt but was what I said enough?

"I'll see you later," I said and walked out the door.

I wanted to scream! I wanted to think that this was all a dream; that I'd wake up the next morning safely in my bed, without the feelings I hid from Luke and everyone else. It was terrible, and I felt terrible.

"Akari!" I heard a voice call my name and I turned around.

It was Luna, dragging a suprisingly cheerful Candace by the arm.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Candace, Julius," Luna panted and she stopped running to catch her breath.

My eyes widened. Julius was obviously interested in Candace but she always shied away from him. What could have happened?

"Candace, Julius, what?" I said and pretended to pant like Luna had done.

Luna grabbed Candace's wrist and showed it to me. I flew back in shock. There, on her ring finger, was the most beautiful sapphire ring I had ever laid eyes on. Of course, it was a custom on the island to give your love a blue feather but a ring was a nice touch as well.

"He proposed?!" I exclaimed and Candace nodded. "Congratulations!"

"I-I always assumed that he only wanted to b-be mean to me but it turns out that h-he loved me and I l-loved him!" Candace said and flashed the ring a few more times.

"When's the wedding?" I asked as I examined her ring once more.

"In a week," Luna answered for Candace. "We were wondering if you could be the bridesmaid, along with me and Anissa."

"I'd love to! Where do I get a dress?" Stupid question Akari! They were _tailors_ where else would you get one?

"We'll make them for you! No charge!" Luna gushed.

No charge? That wasn't like Luna… However, her sister was getting married so she was obviously excited.

I smiled brightly. "Of course I will!"

Then the sisters ran off together, excitedly discussing wedding details. I sighed. It must be nice to be in love like that! I was happy for them, although I was secretly wishing that I could've been in her place instead, telling everyone of my own wedding. And I hated myself for it. I had no right to harbor selfish feelings for couples, I was there once. And honestly, I didn't think I'd like going back. But maybe it'd be nice...

I shook my head and walked lazily towards my house, wondering about the wedding and what it would be like. Candace and Julius were polar opposites, but I guess opposites attract. So I smiled, a feeling of true love sweeping over me, even though it was not my true love.

**Wow, cheesy ending eh? Haha, the next chapter will be the wedding! And I can't wait for you all to read it! I just need to think of a good idea for it! Akari is rather hysterical... It makes her character interesting though- you can't always have a bubbly protogonist! Anyway, please review and I hoped you enjoyed!**


	7. The Wedding

**Sorry for the long wait everybody!!! I had tests all last week which meant using my free time to study... But I'm here now, coming back with the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it, read, review, comment, whatever! Enjoy 'cause this chapter was fun to write!**

The wedding had arrived sooner than I thought and I was slipping into the white silky gown that Candace had made. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked beautiful! A knock on my door brought me back from my fantasy and I picked up the part of my dress that was brushing the floor and opened it.

"Oh, hello!" I said cheerily. Anissa, Kathy, Renee, Luke, and Owen were standing at my door dressed in dresses and suits. I laughed, Luke in particular looked rather unhappy.

He was pulling at the collar of his suit and at his tie. Suits weren't his thing. "Let's go already… We're gunna miss the wedding and then that means I put this stupid suit on for no reason," Luke said grumpily.

"Aw, you look adorable," I teased and walked out the door with everyone else. Actually, he did look very adorable but I had to hide it with a note of tease.

We reached the front door of the church and greeted Luna and Candace. Candace's dress was beautiful! It was silky, much like mine, but it had glitter spread throughout it in a spiral pattern. She also wore long gloves and a white puff on top of her head. I guessed it was either a flower or a ribbon of some sort.

"You look beautiful! Julius is very lucky!" I said and hugged the nervous bride. Her face had turned a pale white by now and it was summer so she couldn't have been cold.

"Get inside you four!" Luna said and pushed Luke, Kathy, Renee, and Owen inside the church with a strength that I didn't know she possessed.

"Alright sis, I'm going in first, then Akari, then Anissa, then you! Okay, okay, Hamilton," Luna sang, "start the music!"

The music started and Luna bounced in cheerily, throwing flower petals on the red carpet that Candace was to walk down. She was almost the flower girl and the bridesmaid.

"Okay, here I go. See you inside Candace! Good luck," I said as I proceeded inside the church. I saw Julius, standing near the altar and wearing a brown tuxedo and also a very nervous expression. I also saw Luke, pulling on the buttons of his suit and sighing angrily. I giggled, Dale was scolding him.

Next was Anissa and she practically sped walk to the altar. Hmm, that was sort of odd… Then, Candace appeared through the double doors of the church. Her gaze was set on her own two feet, she was probably afraid that she would trip. Julius turned around and the color in his face was brought back to life. He smiled at his bride who in return, blushed and almost tripped. She reached the altar and grabbed Julius's extended hand.

"We are gathered here today to witness the uniting of Julius and Candace in holy matrimony," the mayor started, reading out of a rather large brown book. Apparently, the island doesn't have a priest.

"Julius, do you promise to love and cherish Candace, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until death do you part?" Hamilton asked and everyone's faces turned to Julius.

He looked at Candace and whispered, "I do."

Hamilton nodded. "And do you Candace; promise to live forever with Julius, for richer or poor, for better or for worse, until death do you part?"

Luna's ecstatic expression was shining through as everyone awaited the response from the bride. Candace looked into Julius's eyes and said with the most confidence I've ever seen her possess, "I do."

"Then, by the power invested in me. Oh wait, I seem to have forgotten something," he sighed, "Does anyone disapprove of this couple? If so, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

The room grew silent and Hamilton nodded. "Alright, then by the power invested in me, you may now kiss the bride!"  
My smile grew and grew and Julius and Candace came closer and closer to living forever in happiness. I loved weddings! Finally, their lips met and I could practically feel the sparks flying.

Everyone, including me, cheered. I heard Owen and Luke bellowing from the pew in the back, "Woo!" Candace's grandma was crying silently into a white and pink handkerchief. Luna was jumping up and down and I, as well as Anissa and many of the other girls, were standing in awe; wishing that that could happen to us.

When they released, Candace took Julius's arm and walked down the aisle, blushing and smiling brightly. Then Luna took her grandma's arm and followed Candace and Julius. I then wondered who I'd be paired with. Anissa took Jin's arm and followed and to my dismay and excitement, Luke was standing there for me!

"Take my arm," Luke said and I hastily walked down the steps and took his arm. It almost felt perfect, like it was suppose to be that way. Of course, it very well could've been considering the fact that Candace and Luna both knew I had a slight crush on the boy.

We walked together over to where the reception was being held. Oddly enough, it was held in the street in front of Meringue Clinic, the Tailor Shop, and the General Store. Streamers were hung from the street lights and a banner was hanging over the roof of the Tailor Shop reading, "Congratulations Julius and Candace!"

There was also a bar set up on the grass and Owen was eyeing it with a hungry gaze. A disco ball and DJ stand were also on the grass and Gill was manning it. Candace and Julius were underneath the disco ball dancing in a very romantic fashion.

I met Kathy by the bar and smiled at her. "I love weddings!" I said cheerily and Kathy shook her head.

"Maybe, if you're lucky, yours will be next!" she answered and took a glass of champagne.

"Yeah, like that'd ever happen!" I snorted and took a glass with her.

We chatted on and off until Luna announced that it was time for the bride and groom to cut the cake. Julius took the knife in one hand and Candace placed hers on top of his.

The cake was a three layered cake with frosting roses around the first layer, frosting pumpkins around the second layer, and frosting cosmos around the third layer. A miniature bride and groom mounted the top of the cake, each holding a knife and cutting a miniature cake of their own. Strangly, the miniature cake was the same as the real sized cake.

"Ready my love?" Julius asked and Candace nodded. They dug deep into the cake with the knife and everyone cheered again.

Candace took a piece of the cake with her fingers and fed it to Julius. Julius then took a piece of cake with his fingers and brought it up to Candace's mouth.

"Hey! Their cutting the cake!" I heard Luke call and he ran over with a big bottle of champagne. It must've almost been the size of Luna!

Unfortunately, he tripped right at the wrong moment and dropped the champagne bottle on the ground. It smashed into a million tiny pieces and the champagne managed to drench practically everyone within a few feet of him.  
Luna screamed and Candace fell face first into the wedding cake. Kathy gasped and Owen tried not to laugh hysterically.

"My bride! My beautiful bride! Oh, Candace!" Julius screamed and helped Candace out of the cake. When she emerged she wasn't crying, she didn't even look the slightest bit upset. In fact, she was laughing.

"You!" Julius said and pointed a finger at a blushing Luke, "You did this! Ugh, I knew we shouldn't have invited you but no! We try to be nice and this is how you repay us?! You are such an idiot Luke! Go home!" Julius bellowed at him during his last sentence and the room grew quiet.

How on earth could anyone be that mean to Luke? I felt so bad for him but I also felt bad for Julius. It was, after all, his wedding.

"Um, sorry…" Luke muttered and got up to leave.

"W-wait!" a giggling Candace called. "Don't go! You made my wedding more relaxing! Sure I'm covered in cake but it was funny right?"

Everyone started to nervously laugh and then it rose into a hearty fit of laughter. Luke smiled embarrassedly and Candace gave him a quick hug.

"Wow, that's a side of Candace I've never seen before," I said as I walked over to Luke- who was still bright red.

"Uh… yeah," Luke said softly and tugged at his bandana.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He was definitely acting different- and I was used to his weirdness by now.  
"I ruined their wedding!" he said.

"No you didn't… Candace isn't mad and I think it's the bride's opinion that matters… Besides, Julius is a…" I trailed off and tried not to laugh.

"A what, Akari?" Luke repeated. Of course, he wanted me to say it. Yes, it was very rude and as far as I knew he wasn't.

"You really want me to say it?"

"I dare you to!" Luke said. He was such a child! But, a very adorable child!

"Alright, he's a _transvestite_ jerk!" I answered and Luke laughed. Yes, Luke probably disliked Julius most on the island and he's friends with everyone.

"Your damn right he is!" Luke answered and put his arm around me. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Wow, most people find that rude…" I said and laughed.

"Whatever, he's rude! I would die if I had to spend the rest of my life with him! Poor Candace," he said and shook his head in disapproval.

"They look happy together though don't they?" I asked. Yes, a little too happy. They were dancing together and were rightly wrapped around each other.

I sighed dreamily as I imagined myself in Candace's position and Luke in Julius'. Yes, I admit to having a crush on him and yes, I love being with him. But love- that's another story... If I were to love Luke- even if I already could be in love with him- he didn't, doesn't, never did, and never will love me back. It was some insane rollar coaster of emotions and frankly, I was sick of it.

"Do you wanna-" Luke said and I felt my cheeks get hot and a wide grin spread across my face.

"Yes! Yes!" I screamed and hugged him.

"Okay," he said and I took a step back. Obviously, he meant something else. "If you wanted some more champagne all you had to do was go up and get some, not wait 'till your dying of thirst!"

I blushed. "O-oh, yeah... Right..."

I held out my glass to him and he took it before running up to the bar. I felt so stupid! I thought he was going to ask me to dance, but of course, he was to thick to realize what I really wanted...

He came back holding a full glass of champagne and handed it to me. "What did you think I meant?" he asked after taking a sip from his own glass.

I felt my face get hot again. "Oh, nothing..." I replied, trying to sound casual.

"C'mon, tell me!" he urged.

"How can I if there's nothing to tell?" I teased.

He shot me a grin and I quickly shifted my gaze to the floor. Then, I felt his hand around my waste- he knew my weaknesses, even if it was subconsciously. "You wanted to dance with me huh?"

"Yeah," I replied softly.

"Oh, really?! I actually wasn't expecting that answer... But o-okay, if you want to. I mean, I'm not all that good and I might step on your foot and-"

I put my finger to his lips and said, "I don't care."

He smiled and led me over to the dance floor. Just as we had grabbed hands, Bo ran up behind us. "Hey, Luke! Master Dale says it's time to go!"

"But I was about to-" Luke was cut off again- and this time it was by me.

"It's fine, go ahead... I wouldn't want to keep your dad waiting on something as stupid as a dance," I said and I tried to hide a note of sadness in my voice.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks for escorting me to the reception," I said sadly.

He let go of my hand and nodded before running off with Bo. I sighed, I was about to get my first dance with Luke and now it was ruined... Maybe that meant we weren't meant to be. I looked around at all the other happy couples dancing and decided to dismiss myself from the party. I didn't want to ruin it for Candace and Julius by being all depressed.

I walked back to my house and sat my bed. I was thinking long and hard since I left the reception and only one thing came to my mind. To get away from drama I need a vacation! And that was that! Just one question, how would I afford a fancy vacation?

**Poor Akari... She doesn't get to dance with Luke! But as sad as that thought is, I already know where I'm taking this next! Hehe, I'm not telling! So, if you finished this chapter, awesome! If you review, awesome! Thanks so much! It may seem a bit slow at this point, but the buildup is coming around the corner! So, expect some sort of twist or something new very soon!  
**


	8. Camping

**Well, I'm back with another chapter! And first I want to say "THANKS TO EVERYONE!!!!" I got 19 emails and more than half of those were either reviews or people adding this story to their favorites/watchlist. You guys are awesome! Cookies for everyone!** **Anyway, here is chapter 8! Hope you enjoy!!!!**

I was beat- yet I was feeling adventuress. I knew I needed a vacation. Toucan Island was out of the picture because it was way to expensive- my animals needed to be fed this winter- and Gull Island was rather boring after a day or two. I sighed and got out of bed. I showered and dressed in my normal green t-shirt and grass stained blue jean shorts.

I walked outside and rang the bell to let my animals out. I swallowed hard as I noticed that there was barely any fodder left for them. The rainy season was to come any time now and the grass that my animals grazed in was dwindling. I took my sickle out and went to cut some of the remaining grass.

Just as I took one jab at the earth, I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around and pulled the lone strand of messy brown hair from my face.

"Yo!" said the voice. Yes, it was Luke.

"Hey," I answered and continued to cut the grass.

"You busy today?" he asked as he hopped on the picket fence bordering my house and patch of grazing grass.

"Not really. I've got to feed my animals, water my crops-" I was cut off in mid-sentence.

"Good," he said and ran over to me. He slung his arm around my shoulder and I tried to hide the blush I knew appeared on my now hot cheeks. "Do you want to go camping with me today?"

"Camping?" I asked. I did need a vacation and of course, Luke, out of all people would be the one to make that wish come true.

He nodded. "Deep into Praline Woods," he stopped for a moment and then added, "Kathy's going- and so is Owen, Luna, and Bo."

I eyed him and I knew he knew what I was thinking. _Luna_ was coming with us? Sure, the Tailor Shop was closed and her sister was on her honeymoon, but you'd think she would have had better things to do then camp. Not that I was complaining, she is my good friend, mind you.

It was a cool Friday morning- perfect for camping. I knew that Luke had work off today and Saturday due to a certain yearly circumstance and his dad probably let him have Sunday too. I assumed Renee would watch my animals while I was gone. She really only had to let them out, milk, sheer, and brush them.

"Alright," I said finally. "Wait- what do I wear?"

Luke looked at me funny for a moment. "Um, we're going camping so it's not a fashion show."

I slapped a hand to my forehead. Of course, I knew that! I ran inside and frantically searched around for extra pairs of clothes and shoved them askew in my rucksack. I ran back outside and Luke was leading my horse, Sapphire, by her reins.

"Ready?" he asked as he was about to jump on her saddle.

I held out my hand and said playfully, "Oh no you don't! She's my horse and that means I get to ride her!"

He looked cross for bit but agreed and I hopped on. I held out my gloved hand to him and he grabbed it before jumping on the back half of the saddle. He just sat there for a moment and I shook my head at him.

"Grab my waste, it's fine- unless, of course, you want to fall off!" I said.

He grabbed me and I let out a quick, girly squeal. He released his tight grab and I felt his heart beat fast against my back. I smiled to myself as we started to ride off. I was a bit nervous, I had only been to the entrance of Praline Woods and never back farther. Luke had more than enough times but he wasn't the best with directions.

"Alright, turn here," he said and pointed to a thick wooded area.

I looked back at him with a confused expression. I've been camping before and usually you choose to set up camp somewhere more clear. The path on the right was clearer but I took his advice and went left. We rode for a few more hours and Sapphire was getting tired.

"I think we're lost," I said finally and pulled over to hop off Sapphire.

Luke bit his lip and hopped off with me. "Err, I hope not... Maybe we were supposed to go the other way."

I shook my head and looked up at the sky. The sun would set soon and we didn't have enough time to ride back. I ran my fingers through my hair and leaned on a nearby tree.

"Hey," Luke said and walked over to me. "It's going to be fine. So we spend the night here, what's the big deal?"

Being with _him_ was the big deal. I smiled weakly and decided to look for firewood. Luke trudged beside me for a while until the sun was near its breaking point. I loved sunsets on Waffle Island. They looked like bursts of cotton candy and they were very romantic.

Our fire was going strong by this point and Luke poked it with a stick just to watch the embers fly out. I laughed and shook my head. However, I didn't get the hearty laughter back. In fact, Luke had a sullen look on face and I knew why.

I reached out and grabbed his hand. "Today is the day huh?"

He nodded but didn't look at me. "I asked you to come camping with me because I knew my dad would be yelling all night 'cause he doesn't want to show the fact that he misses her and I didn't want to stick around for that…"

"You can cry though, i-if you want to," I answered sympathetically.

"I haven't cried since her death and I don't want to break that streak now," he answered simply.

His mother had died when we were five. Luke and I were messing with Gill in Waffle Town when we got the news. His dad had pulled him aside and told him how his mother had gone to Gull Islands for a vacation and never turned up. I remember his eyes grow wide and then fill with tears. Neither of us really understood what death was at the time but I remember Luke crying for days and asking anyone who would listen why his mother wasn't there when he went to bed. And why his mother never came back to him.

Death was unreal to us- a fantasy. Now, fifteen years later, it still seemed unreal. I don't remember her much anymore. I do remember that she was a sweet woman, a bit crazy like her son, but also very calm. She would always joke that Luke and I would fall in love and Luke would yell at her about it while I smiled and laughed.

"Umm," Luke said after the awkward silence. "I'm going to get ready for bed…"

"Wait!" I said and stood up, grabbing his arm in the process. "I miss her too…"

He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back. I knew his mother almost as well as Luke did and it was a great loss to see her gone. I felt those stupid, now almost routine, hot tears fall on Luke's white tank top.

We pulled away and the sun had just set. The night was falling and it was getting cooler. The trees shadows made me want to jump into Luke's arms but I knew better. We didn't have a tent and I was scared.

Luke came out from behind a tree, shirtless. I gasped and tried to hide it with a stupid remark. "Aren't you going to be cold?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. How about you?"

I wanted to answer honestly. I wanted to so badly, but I couldn't. "Me too," I answered reluctantly.

Luke looked suspicious. "Okay but if you ever do get cold, let me know and I'll, err, h-hold you."

My eyes widened and I saw his face turn red in the dim moonlight. "I'll be fine."

We each laid flat on our backs near the fire to keep warm. I was on one side and he was on the opposite. It was awkward. I'd never spent the night alone with a boy before. It wasn't that big of a deal because it was Luke. No, it was, and it was a bigger deal than any of the other guys on the island.

As my mind raced through conflicting emotions and fear of the woods at night, my eyelids grew heavy. The firelight dimmed and I fell asleep. Next thing I knew, I was awake on one side and even though I could only see the inside of my eyelids, I knew it wasn't morning.

I was scared to open my eyes so I kept them shut tightly. Suddenly, I realized that the ground below me was moving like it was alive! I heard a faint heart beat and my eyes snapped open. Somehow, I had made my way over to Luke and was now lying in his arms, my head pressed against his chest!

I scrambled away from him and returned to my side of the camp. I shivered and decided to crawl helplessly back over to him. He wouldn't know, and one night wouldn't hurt. I rested my head on his chest again and fell back asleep in his warm arms.

Maybe, things were starting to change us. Maybe, in some weird way, what his mother had predicated was starting to come true. Now, on her death day, she made it so that we would end up alone in the forest together. Maybe… she was watching us and changing the tides of fate. I didn't believe in fate, but somehow the stars that we slept under seemed to shine a little brighter.

**Ack, that was an uber cheesy ending... But oh well! Akari is full of cheesy ending lines! Awww, poor Luke! I would've hugged him and never let go! Oh, Akari you little sneak! Sleeping with Luke when he doesn't know it! Shame! I wrote it that way soooo, it's my fault! Anyway, review and thanks again to everyone reading!!! Merry early Christmas and I'll post more soon!**


	9. The Springs

**Ok, so here I am with another chapter. For some reason, my computer was being weird and left a big space between part of it. Ignore it, 'cause its not supposed to be there.... Anyway, enjoy the amazing cuteness that is Luke! Oh! And thanks to everyone who subscribed and what not!**

I woke up and smiled to myself. The sun was just peaking its orangish glow on over the tops of the pine trees. Luke wasn't awake yet and I remained snuggled tightly in his arms. His breathing was slow and calm, as well as his heartbeat. A small grin was etched on his face and I knew he was having sweet dreams.

I got up, stretched, and decided to look for breakfast. We, obviously, hadn't brought any with us because we didn't think about getting lost. I pushed my way through bushes and fungi strung along the ground. Mushrooms? We couldn't eat those without cooking them... Also, Waffle Island was notorious for having many posioness mushrooms.

I shook my head and pulled a pine branch away from the path I was following. It wasn't much of a path, but it looked almost paved so I followed it. When I was finished stumbling over weeds and bushes, I looked up. My eyes widened.

A waterfall was running! The water sparkled in the morning sunlight and I would never have believe that this exsisted last night. Birds and rabbits were drinking from the spring and it was truely an oasis- more so than Luke's anyway.

"WHOA!" said a voice from behind me.

I spun around and elbowed whoever it was. They let out a grunt and Luke was standing in front of me- still shirtless, clutching his stomach and smiling up at me weakly.

"Sorry..." I muttered. "You scared me!"

"Sorry..." he muttered back. "This place is amazing!!! Let's go swimming!"

He grabbed my hand and led me towards the water. I ended up being dragged in and I felt the cool water rush through my body. Luke hadn't thought of the fact that I was wearing clothes... Suddenly, I felt a pull on my shirt. I looked down and saw a stick, rooted on the sandy bottom of the spring, stuck on my shirt.

I frantically pulled at it but it was in to tightly. I screamed for Luke but only a soft wail and bubbles issued from my mouth. Everything was blurring and becoming dark. I felt my legs and arms tire and I floated into a dark unconsciousness.

My eyes fluttered a bit. I was lying on the ground, somewhere. Where? I couldn't remember. The last thing I knew was my head spinning into a complete darkness... in the water... I had nearly drowned- or maybe I had and now I'm dead.

Luke? Where was Luke? Had he pulled me out? I kept my eyes shut tight in fear of waking somewhere- somewhere that wasn't with Luke. Then, I felt hot breath on my cheeks. My eyes opened just slightly enough to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

There he was, Luke, bent over me with his lips pursed. He honestly wasn't going to kiss me again was he? I then remembered that I was supposedly unconsious and he was giving me the kiss of life. But, Luke? Giving _me_ the kiss of life? No, I must be dreaming.

However, I laid completely still, waiting... wondering... when he would give me my 'life back.' I then heard him shuffling away and the low muttering of others around the area. I heard Kathy's faint, worried voice and Owen's loud, manly voice.

"I can't do it! What's Akari gonna think when she wakes up?" I heard Luke asking Kathy in an angry whisper.

"Nothing! You don't even have to tell her she nearly drowned," Kathy argued back.

Even if he _did_ decide to choose that path, I was awake and I would always remember. It was almost harsh of me to fake my own unconsiousness right now- even though I was earlier.

"No, I'm not doing it!" Luke stomped away and Kathy sighed.

"Well I'm not, that'd be really weird..." Kathy muttered.

I heard her and someone else step back- I assumed it was Luna. I then heard someone step forward. My heart started to skip beats as I hoped Luke would be the one to bring me back to life. I opened my eyes just enough to see blurred figures crowding around my motionless body.

"I'll do it- to save her o-of coarse," Bo said and I felt his teenage hands trembling on my shoulders. No way- no _way _was I going to let Bo kiss me!

I started to open my eyes, now was when I put my acting skills to the test. I murmured things to myself and tried to act groggy. "Wh-what's going on?" I asked and Bo jumped backwards in shock.

Luke was sniggering to himself and Kathy eyed me. "Are you okay?!" she said and rushed over to me.

"Yeah... I-I think so," I answered and held one hand to my head.

Lying on the ground was fine, but when I sat up- my head was spinning and my vision was swimming in front of my eyes. I tried to stand up and walk over to Luke. Instead, he came over to me.

"Did you save me?" I asked and placed my hand on his shoulder to stable myself.

"Yeah... I was the only one around..." Luke answered.

Great- so much for an act of heroics! "Thanks," I answered earnestly. We looked at each other for a moment and then I decided to avert my gaze and looked at my sopping wet clothes.

"You're wet," Luke pointed out.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." I teased.

"Umm," Kathy said, clearing her throat. "We'll meet you two back at camp." I caught her wink and grin slyly at me. I shook my head as I watched her and the others walk away.

"Hey," Luke said and pulled me aside. He was looking down at the ground and he started to trace circles in it with his foot.

"Yeah?"

"About last night... Sorry for being so, err, dull."

"You were upset Luke and it's okay. I was too. You've just got to show your emotions a bit more," I answered and grabbed his gloved hand.

"Yeah... I'm pretty suckish at that." He then grinned at me.

"What?"

"Last night- you were cold! I knew it!" he acted as though me being cold was an accomplishment- honestly, it wasn't a very big one. Wait- he knew?!

"No I wasn't..."

"So you're falling for me?" he asked.

I elbowed him in the chest again and he backed up. "No!" I yelled back in defense, a little too loudly if you ask me. "I must've been sleep walking."

Wow- lame excuse Akari, L.A.M.E excuse. "Oh... Umm, okay then. Wait, how do you know you what you even did? I never said anything," he answered.

That elbow to his chest and gut must've trigged all those "asleep" brain cells. "Oh, well, err..."

"It's okay if you were cold. To be honest, so was I. It felt... good..." Luke answered and I saw the lightest shade of pink start to brighten his cheeks.

"Okay then!" I said, rather happily.

"Hey, don't tell anyone! I don't want them getting the wrong idea," Luke said.

"About what?" I asked and laughed a little.

"You and me. We- we weren't sleeping together right?"

"Luke..." I said and sighed. "You've really got to ask your dad about stuff like that."

And so, Luke and I became silent as we walked back to the camp. He was immature, true, but I liked him all the same for it. I just wondered now- would he actually ask his dad what I told him to ask?

**Luke is SOOOO oblivious! Hope you liked it! I know I love writing this story! It's so fun!!! Comment, review, and do whatever you wish with this story. Oh and I'll post more when I can!**


	10. News

**Whoa, is she really posting another chapter? After over a month?! Yes, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait guys! I was sort of getting discouraged with the story because it wasn't getting enough attention... Which is something I told myself I'd never do, but hey, I did and I feel really bad about it! I should write for the love of writing! Plus, I had to get my grades up and get accepted into the school I want to go to for high school. So, here's another chapter! Hope it meets some standards!**

We were packing our things after the hectic camping trip. It honestly wasn't the relaxation I was hoping for but I loved it all the same. Luke wasn't acting like himself though. Ever since he asked me about the night we spent together, he was almost avoiding me.

It was almost as though the prospect of us "sleeping together" scared him. Of course, we weren't but he didn't understand that. I knew his father sheltered him from the world but not as much as that! His innocence was bound to get him in trouble, especially if he decided that he actually loved someone who would take advantage of his purity. I wasn't about to name any names, but one particular belly-dancing spoiled brat from Toucan Island came to mind...

I was scared for him. He paced back and forth and then back and forth again. He would chew his fingernails anxiously and stare at the road back to civilization. Owen had even told me that he stayed out all night by the fire.

"Hey," I said as I stepped out of my tent. It was Sunday and we were leaving today. Everyone else was busy packing, except Luke.

"Yo," he said quickly and started to busy himself by kicking a rock between his feet.

"What's up?" I asked and walked closer to him.

He backed up a bit and turned his back to me. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he shook it off. "N-nothing…" he stammered and then ran back to help Owen take the tent down.

Yeah, like Owen needed help with that! The guy was a mountain with muscles the size of Toucan Island… I sighed and sat down on the log beside the fire which was now reduced to ashes and charcoal.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked as she happily bounded over to me.

"Nothing," I said, frowning slightly.

She cocked her head to one side, making one of her cute, pink pigtails flop over her face. "Sure seems like something…"

"It's not," I said flatly.

"Okay well Luke is pretty upset too… Or at least, he seems uncomfortable. Whenever there's something wrong with him it always seems like there's something wrong with you too," Luna said, her hands placed firmly on her petite hips.

"That's odd."

"You're odd! Why don't you just talk to him about it? Ask him out! I'm sure he'll say yes!" Luna urged and I faked a gross-out expression.

"I don't like Luke like that," I answered simply. "He's like my brother. I've known him since we were really little. I couldn't jeopardize our relationship."

"So you do like him then?" Luna asked and sat down beside me. "You're just afraid to take your relationship to the next level?"

I rolled my eyes. She had street-smarts, more so than a lot of people on the island. Her appearance made her look as though she was a porcelain doll of a little girl, but once she talked, things came out of her mouth that not a lot of people had the guts to say.

"No, I don't like Luke!" I shouted and angrily stood up.

Birds flew from the nearby pine trees and everyone looked up from what they were doing. I sat back down slowly and wanted to disappear into the ground. My face flushed a bright red and Luna awkwardly stood up and wiped the front of her dress off with her tiny hands.

"Sure you don't…" she muttered and skipped away.

That girl irked me so much! I loved her, but she just made everything so complicated! Maybe that was because life itself was complicated. She took things as small as an awkward moment and turned it into the next rumor floating around Waffle Island. Luke and I weren't in love. He didn't love me…

***

"Dad? Daaaad? I'm home!" Luke called as he kicked off his boots and slid acrossthe tile floor.

Dale looked up from the book he was reading: "How to Manage Crazy Kids" and smiled at Luke. "Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah," Luke answered slowly. "We saw birds and pine trees and rivers and… water…"

"Did Akari decide to go?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah… She came… She didn't really talk to me much though."

Dale raised an eyebrow. "And why was that son?"

Luke turned away from his dad for a moment and then started to casually climb the stairs. He hung on the railing and said, "I dunno…"

Dale eyed him suspiciously. He knew when his son was lying. "Luke…" he said and took a deep breath before exhaling loudly. It was his way of trying to cover up his constant sighing at his son. "I know that you know the answer…"

Now it was Luke's turn to sigh. He opened his mouth to speak again but Bo walked in, heartily whistling to himself. He eyed Luke and put on a sly grin.

"So Luke?" Bo started, and Luke started to shake his head violently. "How was it… you know… sleeping with Akari?"

Luke slapped his hand to his forehead and Bo snuck out of the room, chuckling to himself. Dale's face twisted into a deep angry red. Luke tried to sneak up the stairs. Taking two at a time, he reached the top when Dale finally blew.

"LUKE!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DID WHAT?!" he bellowed.

"Ummm," he stuttered and peeked down at his dad with timid eyes.

Dale shook his head. "Bo wasn't telling the truth right?"

"No, well, not exactly… Yes, I mean, I don't know…" Luke said, hanging his head in defeat and walking back down the stairs to face his father.

"Did you or did you not? I honestly don't want to find out that in nine months, I have a new grandchild."

"Oh… You might…" Luke muttered.

"Do you know the meaning of that word?"

"Yeah," Luke said cautiously. "I mean, I know about how it happens-- like the creation. But not how you… do it… I think it's when two people lie together."

Dale bit his lip. Shouldn't his son know this by now? He obviously didn't pick it up… Dale hadn't told him anything. He kept him so sheltered and now when a question like this comes up, how does one answer in a way that makes the innocent grown man feel comfortable with it?

"Well," Dale started, scratching his beard. "It goes like this…"

When he was finished, Luke's eyes grew wide. He hadn't learned that part of it… ever… He held his head; he shifted around in his chair. Everything was just dropped on him, like a big bomb. It sounded almost painful and it obviously wasn't what he did.

"Eww…" he said after a moment. "So… I'm here because…."

Dale nodded. "Yes, that is the general idea."

"Okay… gross… Umm, I'm going to go kill Bo now," he said and stood up slowly.

Luke walked into the kitchen in an almost zombie-like manner. He rounded the corner and Dale heard a crash.

"Luke! Luke stop!" Bo panted.

"You made me learn about something so gross! I hate you and your stupid comment Bo!" Luke yelled and Bo let out a girlish scream.

Before anything else could happen, a knock on the door startled everyone. I was waiting outside with a confused expression plastered on my face. Luke must be having some sort of fun in there, I thought to myself.

"Hello Akari, come on in," Dale said and opened the door to me.

I stepped inside and waved at Luke who was sitting on top of Bo with his fist clenched and his hand held high up in the air. He and Bo blushed sheepishly and got off each other.

Luke ran over to me and shouted. "Akari, guess what?! We didn't sleep together!"

**A thought just occured to me while reading this... It reminds me somewhat of two stories that I really love. One is, in fact, written by me and the other another LukexAkari story. I honestly didn't mean to do that so if you're reading this and thinking "Hey! She stole that from another fanfiction!" I did not. I just realized it now... Anyway, Luke is very oblivious. I sort of took his reaction to the way I think I remembered reacting when I found out. But I wasn't in my twenties when I found out... I'm not gonna ask for reviews this time and I'm going to post when I feel ready to. I don't think its fair to all the people who've been waiting a long time for another chapter. So thanks! **

**~Scarlet**


	11. Not So Happy Holiday

**Finally, I'm updating! I wanted to say thanks to everyone to has been reading! I love you guys and you mean everything to me! This next chapter is dedicated to someone special! You know who you are and if your reading this, I know you would rather be doing something else, but thanks for taking the time to read this! I love you! Alright, done with sappy little thank yous. Let's get on with chapter 11 of PIECES OF AKARI!**

I was staring at Luke with a confused expression. He had taken what I said to heart? He went ahead and asked his dad?! I didn't know how to answer his excited comment. I just stared at him, mortified and embarrassed.

"Umm... That's, err, great Luke," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"I know! I was so worried," he admitted.

"You were?" I asked.

Dale was eyeing us the whole time and then decided to leave. He took Bo's arm and led him to the bathroom, probably to clean the blood off his upper lip.

"Yeah," he said. "I was scared that..." he trailed off.

I took his hand and led him outside to the entrance of Praline Woods. There was a giant tree that had been growing there since Luke and I were five. We used to see who could climb it the fastest and we'd talk for hours at a time once we were in it.

"Climb this with me," I said and we reached the two branches that we used to sit on. "Now," I started once we were settled, "Why were you scared?"

Luke blushed. "I didn't want to put a baby in you... We aren't married and we aren't even a couple- I didn't want you to go through all that...."

I knew he wasn't finished. "And?"

"And I didn't want the baby to have an idiot father..." he muttered.

I laughed a little. "You aren't an idiot Luke! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I... I didn't know how to make a baby okay!" he said and started to climb back down the tree.

He was ashamed! I couldn't believe it! I had never taken him that seriously before. I never knew he was scared about the high possibility that he was reaching idiocy. He had reached it but it wasn't his fault. His father sheltered him, that was the only reason that he didn't know what sex was at his age. And he was actually ashamed of it!

"Luke!" I called and slid down the tree with him.

"Akari, please leave me alone..." he muttered and walked back towards his house.

"Luke," I said sternly and grabbed his arm. "Stop right now! You are not an idiot! Even if people call you one... You are smart in your own way. So what if you aren't Jin or, or even your dad? I love you just the way you are!"

I gasped and then clapped one hand over my mouth. Had I just told him I loved him? Well, yes, but he didn't take it that way did he? He froze and I was sure my eyes showed that I was painfully scared.

"You love me the way I am?" he asked.

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, I wouldn't want you any other way..."

"Okay good! Phew, I thought you were confessing! That scared me... Wow, I don't know how I would've answered to that!" Luke said and he started to laugh. He started to laugh!

"Why are you laughing? So what if I did mean it that way?" I asked, almost hurt.

"You in love with me? Ha! I'd much rather have you tell me you actually are pregnant!" he said and then stopped abruptly. "You aren't though, are you?"

"No," I said, shaking my head and smirking at his antics. Yes, he was an idiot- but he cared and that was enough for me.

"Good..." he said and then took my hand and locked his fingers with mine. He started to swing his arm and I gave him a weird look. "What? You've never seen kids do this before?"

"Yeah, when they're kids!" I teased. "Or a couple..."

He let go and I blushed. "Well we aren't either of those so let's move on!"

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Probably work... Nothing much... I'll torment Bo again, that sick little horrbile..." he started to curse under his breath and then added, "The only reason I know about... about that is because Bo told on me..."

"Sooo... Wouldn't you take that as a good thing?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"I dunno," he said, throwing up his arms and kicking a rock along the path. "Do you wanna stay for dinner Akari?"

"Me, really? No, I couldn't intrude!" I stuttered. I hadn't been expecting that comment. Yeah, I wanted to but it was so sudden and I didn't want to seem eager.

"No, it's no problem. Pops loves you- you're his best customer! And...." he stopped and I looked at him.

I knew what he was going to say next. Just like Luke's mother, his father also believed that we would make a great couple. He set us up on "dates" when we were littler to test our relationship. However, he seemed to start pulling us apart from each other. It seemed like what he had attempted failed in his eyes, so he gave up.

"He thinks we make a great couple?" I added.

He blushed. "Yeah... He's really embarrassing sometimes! It's like he's setting us up together and it's like we aren't getting to choose our own path..." He motioned a windy road with his hands.

I looked down at my boots. Luke was disappointed at the fact that we could be a couple. It was like his was blaming his dad for the chemistry that might be building between us.

"I suppose..." I said thoughtfully. "Although, he didn't stop me when I dated Chase."

Luke shuttered slightly. "He tried... Ah well, Chase was a stick in the mud! Besides, he let one awesome girl go."

I punched his arm playfully. "Stop it! Really, I'm not that awesome..."

Luke just smiled at me and nodded. We opened the front door to the carpentry and I inhaled- dinner was getting made! Dale loved spicy foods, Luke loved mayonnaise and spinach- dinner over at their house was different than any other place I've ever been.

Luke couldn't have cheese or yogurt but he could have milk, which opted a lot of foods out of the question. I had made some cheese into ravioli once and I pitied him after. I hadn't told him what I put in it, he assumed meat, and I think it took ages to clean out my bathroom afterwards.

"Smells good pops! Akari is gonna stay for dinner 'k?" Luke said, yelling into the kitchen.

"Alright." I heard Dale yell back. "Good to have you Akari."

"Good to be here," I said back and plopped down on the couch next to Luke.

He flipped on the TV and we started to watch the Waffle Island local news. We had special holidays on the island and I supposed a new one had just been made because the behind Ellie hearts were dancing around.

"Oh yes! Today is our Valentine's Festival! I know that back on the mainland it's in the Spring but we are having it now! So, let's go to our kiss cam which has been randomly set up in the villager's houses!"

Luke laughed and we leaned forward towards the screen. First, it flashed Chase and Maya- who were arguing in the kitchen and Maya was holding out strawberry shortcake. I could see why Chase didn't want to eat it. Then, I saw Kathy run into the room and grab the two by the arm.

She brought them back in front of the TV and they gasped. Chase shrugged and kissed Maya. Luke burst out in hysterical laughter and I shook my head. "How could anyone be that low and put a camera that was meant for kissing-?"

"I think it's funny!" Luke answered, shrugging slightly.

Dale brought out our spaghetti not long after Chase and Maya were done playing tongue tag and he set the plate down in front of us. "I hope that one giant plate is enough, someone over here didn't do the dishes."

Luke blushed sheepishly and we dug in. Luke's half was covered in spinach flakes and mine with parmesan cheese. We each made sure that we didn't touch the other's half. After a few more couples, who were boring to Luke because they were already married, a new image flashed on screen.

Luke choked a little and I stared at the screen in horror with one strand of noodle hanging out of my mouth. Luke and I were on! I looked back and him and he looked back at me. We were each blushing furiously and Luke took one long strand of spaghetti. I took the other half and stuck it in my mouth.

We each chewed our own end of the string until we were in kissing distance. I was sure the whole island was anxiously watching us. My face was burning as I felt his breath against my cheeks. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew was a blur.

Bo had rushed in and was carrying a bat. He swung at the strategically located camera and broke it in half. Luke let out a sigh of relief and I held my breath.

I finished off the spaghetti and slumped back down on the couch.

It was a minute of thanks and rejoicing on Luke's part and a minute of despair on mine. The kiss cam was cute and I almost wished we had played by the rules.

So, I stood up, brushed myself off and said:

"Thank you for dinner..."

"Uh, you're welcome..." Luke answered and I walked out the door.

**So, how was that? I was just thinking that in Harvest Moon, they don't have a Valentine's Day festival.... I think they should add one!!! Let's spread the word alright Harvest Moon fans! Sure they have Harmony Day in AP, but it isn't romantic and if you have kids they celebrate it with you. Kind of. There isn't even an event you just get strawberry shortcake from everyone. Maybe I'll write to Natsume and ask. Review if you love review if you have a good writing/story critque! Reviews are lovvvve and they help you update quicker, if you haven't noticed already! Thanks again!**


	12. Authors Note

**~Author's Note~**

** I am very sorry that I have not been able to update as much as I would have liked. I have bad writers block right now. Plus, I need to get my grades back up so I can be accepted into the high school I really want to go to. I have a huge history essay due and it has to be perfect because my teacher is strict when it comes to grading. But fear not! I will have a chapter posted before the end of April! If you have any ideas concerning new chapters, let me know because I can use all the help I can get! Sorry so much, thanks for the reviews and everything!**


	13. Double Date Drama

**I'm updating Pieces of Akari? What? I am so so so sorry about not updating... I was feeling really discouraged because I thought that people didn't like the story-'cause not very many people were reviewing... But those of you who stayed with it and kept reviewing to get me to update, thank you! I love you guys! Also, and this is no excuse considering I have one new story and I update Blue Roses, but I am moving to California by the end of July. Things have been pretty hectic around here... Although thats not excuse and I hope you accept my appology for not updating for awhile. **

**Anyway, umm, my writing style might have changed a bit. I learned a lot since I last updated. So hopefully it's a good change and not a bad one. :) This chapter is dedicated to ArieBiggestFangirl. She gave me the idea for this chapter! I love you girly and thanks so much! So, without further ado, I present to you "The Revived Version of Pieces of Akari"!**

I wasn't sure what to do the next morning. I was too embarrassed to go to the Sundae Inn. Chase was there and the most courteous thing he could do was laugh at me. I wasn't ready for him to humiliate me again… The whole island already saw it probably.

I trudged along the dirt-paved roads until I ended up at Soufflé Farm. I shrugged to myself, knowing that going there would be better than going home and sulking. Besides, maybe Anissa was good at giving advice too.

I knocked lightly on the door and I heard people shuffling around inside the house. Anissa opened the door and smiled at me. I smiled back weakly.

"Hey, Akari," Anissa said, opening the door and gesturing inside.

"Hey," I said weakly. She lead us over to her little country-style couch and I slumped down into its soft cushions. "Did you see?" I asked, somewhat afraid of her answer.

Anissa nodded and smiled sympathetically. "Mhmm, I was really hoping you'd kiss. Whether you know it or not, you two make the best couple on the island."

I rolled my eyes. "Not according to Luke."

Then Anissa's little brother Taylor walked in the room. He caught my eye and smirked at me. "So who do we have here? Little miss in-love-with-Lukeeeeee?"

Anissa whipped her head around and snarled at her little brother. "You hush up! Akari is not in love with Luke and even if she was, at least she _has_ someone to love."

Taylor frowned. "Chloe and I love each other, so there!" And with that final statement from the spunky eight year old, he walked out of the room.

Anissa shook her head and sighed. "Don't mind him; he's still learning that girls don't have cooties."

I managed to smile. "No offence, but right now I'm glad I _don't_ have a little sibling."

"Eh, it's not that bad… Sometimes he's useful," Anissa said and then put her hand on her chin thoughtfully.

Her ruby eyes lit up which caused a sick feeling in my stomach. She was thinking of something.

Then she clapped one hand to her knee and exclaimed, "I've got it! You and Luke should double date with me and Jin tonight!"

"Tonight?"

"Tonight." Anissa nodded and I gave her a look that said 'what-the-hell-are-you-thinking?'.

"Ummm," I stuttered, wondering how I was supposed to ask him out.

"I'm going to take that as a yes! Just tell him it's a friends date. Besides, you're the only person who knows that Jin and I are dating."

I considered it, a thousand thoughts racing around in my mind like they were running for a gold medal or something. Finally, I nodded. "Alright, I will." I held my head up high and walked out the door, an air of confidence around me.

When I was on my farm, my knees buckled and I couldn't move. What was I thinking? There was no way I was asking Luke out! Especially not after the last time we went out… But the way he kissed me last time. It was so, so _exhilarating_ for lack of a better adjective. Like I had been shocked by lightning and brought back to life. It was a weird feeling, but I liked it.

It didn't mean I was going to ask him out though.

So I walked over to my house, with some dignity left, and opened the door. I'm not sure how long I sat at the foot of my doorway, but it was long enough to get the phone to ring. It was Anissa.

"Hey," I said and placed one of my hands on my hips as I leaned against the wall.

"Did you ask?" she asked and I bit my lip.

Deciding that it was better to lie and get it over with, I took a deep breath and lied. "Yeah, but he said no… He said it would be too weird, that people would laugh at him."

I could almost see Anissa raising her eyebrow at me in suspicion. I winced and shut one of my eyes, hoping she would believe me.

"You're lying through your teeth, Akari," Anissa said as she clicked her tongue at me.

"No, go ask him yourself!" I said, blushing furiously, half from anger and half from embarrassment.

"Alright I will, but you're coming with me!" Anissa said, giggling. I heard the dial tone on the phone and hung up.

I huffed angrily and crossed my arms over my chest. It didn't do any good, but I was mad. It wasn't Anissa's fault, although she did come up with the idea. I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Luke! He was everything to me and I didn't know if I could take it if he told me no.

I hastily looked through my small closet, throwing out the clothes I wasn't going to wear. When I finally settled on a blue and white halter top, my whole closet was on the floor. I threw the shirt on, along with a pair of shorter-than-normal jean shorts and flip flops, before the doorbell rang.

Anissa looked lovely. Her long, elegant black hair was braided down to her butt and she was wearing an off-the-shoulder red dress. I looked like a bum compared to her.

"Should I change?" I asked, frowning and looking down at my apparel.

Anissa shook her head and grabbed my hand. "Hurry or we'll be late!"

The famous saying, "girls can do anything guys can do, but they can do it wearing high-heels," is proven correct. Anissa could run a marathon in those things! I was lucky if I didn't trip wearing my sneakers!

By the time I knocked on Luke's front door, my stomach had tightened itself into a pretty big knot. I danced in place slightly from my anxiousness and Bo opened the door.

His bored smile grew wide as he saw us. His cute little freckled face blushed a deep scarlet. "H-hey Anissa and Akari. Wh-what's up?"

Anissa smiled. "We're here to see Luke."

"Of course you are," he muttered, his smile fading slightly. I felt bad for him, suddenly realizing that no one on the island was close to his age. He had probably never been on a date before either.

"Luke!" he called and I heard a crash.

I smiled and laughed slightly; ignoring the looks Anissa gave me. Luke appeared at the door with his goofy signature grin. I felt my cheeks heat.

"Whoa! You two look good!" he said and nudged Bo in the ribs. Bo blushed and quickly ran out of sight.

Anissa looked at me and then back at Luke. She smiled, waiting for me to ask him out. I cussed every word I could at her inside my head, hoping she could read my mind.

"S-so," I started, rocking back and forth on my heels. "How would you like to, umm, you know, go on a fancy little…get together and do…an…activity?"

I closed my eyes tight, waiting for an answer. Ding ding ding! We have a winner for the most pathetic ask-a-guy-out award!

Luke smiled at me. "Sure! Sounds like fun!"

Anissa looked at me slyly. "Really? I thought you said you were afraid of being laughed at, Luke."

"What? When did I say that?" Luke asked, his golden eyes darting from Anissa to me and then back.

Anissa placed one hand on her hip and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay. So I made it up… What's the big deal?" I huffed, my arms crossed across my chest.

Luke looked confused but—much to my excitement—didn't say anything more about it. "Ummm, so where are we going…exactly?" he asked. "You look super fancy, Anissa and Akari just looks average."

I narrowed my eyes at him and he held up his hands in defense. "You still look good! Just not as fancy."

Anissa decided to step forward and take over since Luke and I were obviously not going to get anywhere anytime soon. "We're going to the Sundae Inn and if we want to keep our reservations we have to go. _Now._"

"B-but I'm not dressed to go out!" Luke protested, trying to quickly hurry inside.

And I knew why. He was just as nervous as I was about going back to the Sundae Inn. But I didn't care at this point. I grabbed his arm and made him look me in the eyes.

"You look amazing Luke," I answered, ignoring the fluttering of my heart. "Just c'mon. Please? For me?"

Luke grinned. "Alright."

And with that final statement, we were off. Jin greeted Anissa with a bouquet of roses, a kiss on the cheek, and his outstretched gloved hand. He was wearing a black kimono outlined with green ribbon and his hair was still pulled back in a ponytail.

Luke and I looked down at our own attire and blushed furiously. We seriously looked like two homeless people compared to them!

The Sundae Inn looks like a completely different place after it closes at five. The whole room was dimly lit and white tablecloths were spread across the normal old tables making them look rather elegant. Each table had a single pink carnation in a vase as well as a single lit candle. This made me doubt my appearance even more.

Maya bounded happily over to greet us and seat us in our reserved spot. We were close enough to the bar so Kathy could easily hand us drinks over the counter. Anissa ordered ice water with no lemon, Jin ordered red wine, Luke ordered a few beers and I had a piña colada.

"So," Jin said, taking his napkin and neatly placing it on his lap. "How is farming going for you, Akari?"

I coughed slightly, trying to cover mine and Luke's lack of manners. "It's going quite well actually. I'm making a decent amount of money this season."

Jin nodded and Anissa glanced at him, her face flushing. "And you, Luke?" Jin asked, eyeing my "date" beneath his spectacles.

"Huh, what?" Luke said, averting his gaze from where Selena was shaking…herself. "Oh, work? I do alright. Pops makes me work harder than normal now though. He says Akari is gonna need a house upgrade soon."

"Since when?" I asked, choking on my drink.

Luke shrugged and stuffed some baked spinach into his mouth. "For marriage and stuff," he said with his mouth full.

Anissa stifled a giggle and Jin looked positively appalled. I quickly tried to look like I was interested in the "entertainment". Luke swallowed hard and, realizing his error, quickly muttered, "Sorry."

"No, no," Jin said, although I could tell he was still disturbed. "It's quite alright. I know you and your family are, err, different so it's okay."

"Different?" Luke repeated, jabbing his fork into his spinach covered in mayonnaise. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh no," I muttered and Anissa grabbed Jin's arm.

"Honey," she said gently. "I think it's getting rather late, don't you?"

Jin looked at her and shrugged off her grasp. "Hold on a minute, dear." Then he looked back a Luke with a completely unreadable expression. "I didn't mean to offend. Honestly, I didn't."

"That was supposed to be a _compliment?"_ Luke asked, resting chin on his hand and staring at the doctor.

"No," Jin answered flatly. "It's just that after your mother deceased, you and your father lost all of your manners and ethics."

"I lost _my_ manners and ethics?" Luke said, pushing out his chair angrily and standing up. "At least _I_ can keep rude comments to myself!"

"Obviously not, you're insulting a doctor my dear boy," Jin said stiffly.

"Well you're insulting the person who keeps a roof over your freaking head! And I know my pops and I don't have the best manners, but he raised me so that I _can_ be a gentleman. So don't _ever_ insult my father or my family again!"

Jin nonchalantly sipped his wine, although his face and posture were rather stiff. I clasped a hand to my forehead and avoided Luke's gaze as he sat back down.

"Apparently, you can be a gentleman," Jin muttered. "Akari seems to have taken a liking to y-"

I blushed and hid my face in my hands. Anissa grabbed Jin's arm again. "Honey!" she said, a slight edge in her voice. "I think it's time to go."

Jin stood up and smiled kindly at me. "Thank you for coming, Akari." Then he glanced at Luke. "Luke… Err, well…goodbye."

Luke didn't answer and I just smiled in return. Anissa quickly mouthed "I'm sorry" before taking Jin's arm and walking out the door.

"What a stuck up brat! I mean seriously, who does he think he is?" Luke said, calling Kathy over. "Give me three more beers Kath. Oh and one for Akari too."

"N-no thanks, I don't like beer," I answered timidly.

"C'mon buddy!" Luke said, taking my hand and whispering in my ear, "Please? For me?"

I hesitated. He had taken my words and thrown them back in my face! But he was just too cute and I couldn't resist. "Alright. I'll try some."

Kathy nodded and returned a few minutes later with huge mugs foaming over with the alcohol inside. She placed the mugs on the table and Luke took one long swig.

We sat in silence for a few moments. It was rather awkward. I had nothing to say to the super hot carpenter! And he was my _best friend_ for Goddess sake!

"Umm, can I ask you something?" Luke asked, his eyes sparkling as they met mine.

"Sure." I took a drink of beer and made a face.

"It's not that bad, trust me. You'll get used to it," Luke said. "Ok, uh, did you really expect me to…you know, kiss you on the Kiss Cam thing."

I choked on the frothy alcohol. Coughing and spluttering, I managed to squeak out, "Yes actually. In the spirit of the festival, I thought you would've."

Luke bit his lip. "Oh… Well, I'm sorry."

The buzz of the alcohol was starting to kick in and I could feel my head spinning. I laughed at his response and held up my drink. "No problem. I mean we already kissed once didn't we?"

He held up his drink and grinned. "To us!"

"To us!" I mimicked as our glasses clanked together and we each took long, deep drinks.

After we each were truly drunk, Luke got an idea. "Hey, come to the hot springs with me until this buzz wears off."

I nodded and followed him, not even realizing that I didn't bring a bathing suit with me.

**Oooh, naughty naughty! I hope you liked the new chapter! I will be updating sooner, I promise! I picked Anissa because, even though Kathy is Akari's best friend, Akari stated at the beginning of the chapter that she didn't want to go to the Sundae Inn because Chase was there. Well, thats where Kathy works. And I know they ended up going there for dinner anyway, but I needed the little argument between Jin and Luke so I still didn't use Kathy.**

**Sorry if I offended any Jin fans! I didn't mean to... I think that he would be the one-much like Chase or Gill-to tell Luke off because of his improper behavior. And let's face it, Luke is a goof! But I love him anyway! And he can defend his pops rather well. He's still oblivious though! Maybe I'll change that in the next chapter.. But lots of you gotta review because I don't know if I should still make him oblivious in the next chapter. Haha thanks again to everyone who is reading, was reading, or will start reading!**


End file.
